Cursed
by NatsumiTheDragonslayer
Summary: Nalu! Lucy has been turned into a cat! Its only temporary, but until then, someone has to watch her. Who better than her closest friend Natsu? Although, this cat, is a little more trouble than he would have expected! Rated T for minor language in future chapters. INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed**

Summary: Lucy has been turned into a cat! Its only temporary, but until then, someone has to watch her. Who better than her closest friend Natsu? Although, this cat, is a little more trouble than he would have expected!

* * *

Natsu burst in through the guild doors, Happy flying in panicked circles above him.

"LEVY! FRIED! ANYBODY! HELP!" Levy ran over, followed by Erza and Gray. Natsu was a sweating, panting wreck and Happy was crying, flying in zig-zags all over the guild hall.

"Natsu! What's wrong?"

"Where's Lucy?"

"What's that?" Erza gestured to the bundle in his arms. Something seemed to be wrapped in his vest, and he clutched it to his bare chest like it was a life line. Slowly, Natsu caught his breath and unwrapped the bundle in his arms. Sleeping among the black fabric was a small, cream colored kitten.

"A cat?" Gray asked, disinterested. Natsu looked up at him and Gray noticed something in his eyes that he had never seen. Natsu's onyx eyes were filled to the brim with worry and anxiety.

"It's Lucy."

* * *

**Flashback!**

_"Hey Luce! Hang in there!" Natsu shouted toward the celestial mage. Lucy panted and took Natsu's hand, standing shakily next to her partner. The enemy laughed, dark magic emitting from his palms. The spell shot at the two mages, pinning them in a black sticky substance against the wall. _

_"Natsu!" Lucy gasped, the air forced out of her lungs from the impact. _

_"Happy!" The exceed flew max speed at the man, fish in hand. While the enemy was distracted, Lucy called out Gemini to break her from the bonds. She sent Gemini back and swapped for Leo and Capricorn. The two spirits attacked. After a couple of Leo's blasts of light and Capricorn's kicks, the enemy was down for the count. _

_"Ha! Great job guys! You can go back now." Leo and Capricorn nodded and melted away. Lucy turned and attempted to pull Natsu out of the gook. _

_"LUCY, NATSU! LOOK OUT!" Happy shouted. Lucy turned as a spell shot at her._

_"LUCY!" The spell binding Natsu disintegrated and the man's body slowly shriveled to nothingness. Lucy was crumpled to the ground and Natsu fell to his knees beside her. _

_"Luce?! Luce wake up! SAY SOMETHING!" He shook her and Happy crashed beside him, panting. Lucy's body began to light up. _

_"Natsu! What's happening to Lushi?!" Natsu was speechless._

_Finally, the light faded, and Natsu looked down. _

_Where Lucy's body was, remained a small kitten._

* * *

"So… What now?" Natsu just slumped down, staring numbly at the sleeping kitten in his lap. Levy paced back and forth, speed reading through a book of dark spells. Gajeel was eyeing her and Erza was staring at the wall, deep in thought. Mirajane, Juvia, Lissanna, and Cana were crowded around Natsu, Happy, and the kitten, which was apparently Lucy. The entire guild was dead silent, the only sounds that were heard, were the scuffling of Levy's shoes.

"I FOUND IT!" Levy shouted and the entire guild jumped.

"What?! What is it?" Natsu ran up to the Solid Script Mage, Lucy still cradled in his arm. Levy sat down as she explained.

"The spell is called 'Abrilianeko'. It changes the victim into a cat. Luckily, she still has her memories, and she should change back in a couple days." The guild sighed in unison. Levy put up a finger. "However, someone has to watch her constantly. If she's ever left alone, her memories will disappear and she will become a real cat." Erza sighed.

"At least she'll be alright. Right Natsu?" Natsu had sat back down, placing Lucy on the table in front of him. He rested his head on his folded arms and stared at the small sleeping form. Gray punched Natsu's shoulder.

"Quit being gloomy, Flame Brain." Natsu whirled around.

"Shut up Ice Princess!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hey!" Erza stepped between the two of them. "We have more important things to-"

"Natsu! She's waking up!" Natsu rushed back to the table and Happy climbed on his head. Her small body twitched and she yawned, stretching adorably. Lucy opened her eyes groggily and looked around.

"Uh….. Luce?" Lucy looked up at him, her brown eyes piercing his. "Are you… Okay?" Natsu hesitated, before he reached out and pat her head. She began to purr slightly when she froze. Lucy looked down. She began meowing and running around the table.

"Uh… Luce, calm down its ok!" Natsu looked up at Happy. "Can you translate?" Happy nodded and walked over to Lucy. "She says, 'What's going on?! Why do I have fur and why is everyone so big?'"

"Uh, Luce, you got turned into a cat by the sorcerer. But it's okay! Because, you'll turn back in a couple days." The kitten shuffled her paws awkwardly. "Until then… I'll look after you!" Natsu grinned and Lucy looked up at him. She meowed, and seemed to smile.

"She says, 'Okay!' I feel like Horologium…" Happy frowned before proceeding to munch on a fish. Happy paused, and offered a bite to Lucy. The kitten recoiled and Natsu laughed.

* * *

**Was that any good? this is my first chapter story so please let me know if this is okay? haha bye!**

**- Natsumi ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"AUGH! LUCY! HOLD STILL!" Natsu attempted to stick Lucy the kitten in the bath. He was covered in scratches. "Luce! Gahh!" The cream colored kitten ran to a corner while Natsu cradled his hand.

"Geez! You're the one who said you wanted to take a bath! What, are you suddenly afraid of water?" Lucy meowed and Happy chimed in.

"She says the tub is the size of an ocean and the water is too cold." Natsu groaned and crawled over to Lucy.

"Look, I won't let you drown okay? And if the water is too cold, well, luckily for you, I'm a fire mage!" Natsu grinned and stuck his hands in the water and gradually made the temperature rise. Lucy meowed frantically and climbed on the edge of the tub.

"She said not to overdo it." Happy sighed between bites of his fish.

"Hey Happy," Natsu looked over at his friend sitting on the counter. "Isn't tomorrow Charlie's birthday?" Happy dropped his fish and gasped.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I HAVE TO GET HER A PRESENT!" And he disappeared out the window.

"Well I guess now we don't have a translator…" Lucy just looked up at him and shrugged her little shoulders awkwardly. "Although I think I can guess what you would say, 'Natsu! Get out of my house, pervert!'" He laughed at his impression of Lucy (a high pitched, squeaky voice) and Lucy frowned, swiping his arm. "Ouch!" Natsu took his hands from the water and Lucy tested it with a paw.

"Good?" Lucy nodded eagerly.

* * *

"Okay… Now to dry you…" Natsu stared thoughtfully at the kitten's small, shivering form. Natsu snapped his fingers and his hands erupted in flames. Lucy shook her head (a little freaked out) and ran to a stack of towels. Natsu moaned.

"Fine if you want to do it the _boring _way…" He grabbed a pink towel, wrapped it around her shivering body, and Natsu began rubbing away the water. Lucy rested in his lap, blushing under her fur. He stopped temporarily and she looked up at him with her innocent, big brown eyes. Natsu blushed furiously and quickly pulled part of the towel over Lucy's face.

_What's this feeling? _Natsu shook his head to clear it and continued furiously rubbing. Lucy was just his friend. Right?

* * *

Natsu groaned as he collapsed on the couch. Taking care of a kitten was too much work. He had forgotten how much trouble Happy had been. Then again, Lucy was a person.

"Girls are too much work…" Lucy had fallen asleep on the pillow and Natsu looked at her tiny, fuzzy body. Her chest moved up and down, up and down with her breathing. His stomach pulled him from his thoughts and he sat up, walking to the kitchen.

"Food… Food… Where is everything? Does she even eat!?" Natsu growled as he began tearing (carefully) through cabinets. After he had searched the entire kitchen, he gave up, sitting at Lucy's desk.

"No food… I can't leave… Can I?" He looked down at her once more as Levy's words echoed in his thoughts.

'You can't leave her alone, or she'll turn into a cat on the inside as well.' Natsu groaned and let his head hit the desk. _Guess I'll have to wait till she wakes up…_

After several minutes, he let his body relax and Natsu dozed off.

* * *

Natsu groaned as he felt something bat on his eyelids.

"Five more minutes…." He snored. Lucy rolled her eyes and jumped on his head into his tangled mess of hair. After a minute of more pawing, Natsu shifted and Lucy slipped down his neck, being caught in a fold of his scarf. Lucy scrambled awkwardly to get free, but just ended up sinking deeper into the fabric.

"Luce… What are you doin'?" Natsu sat up and craned his neck around to see Lucy stuck in his scarf like a hammock. Natsu laughed and took off his scarf, holding it so it dangled and she couldn't maneuver out.

"Hahahaha! You're funny Luce!" Lucy squirmed and meowed helplessly. Natsu laughed for a little bit longer, before setting her down. Lucy sat on his scarf and pouted up at him. Natsu grinned in return and Lucy blushed.

"Hey Luce! Let's go get some food!" He grabbed her in the crook of his arm and grabbed his scarf with the other, jumping out the window.

* * *

**Heyo minna-san! I'm sorry this chapter is so late! I've been really busy and my computer was being retarded, but hey, I warned you that I procrastinate! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Gomenasai! -_-ll It's really short, but I promise the next one will be extra long and more interesting!**

**Happy Valentine's Day by the way!**

**-Natsumi**

**P.S., If you want to see the pic I drew for this chapter, please go to this link. (add maka42soul . deviantart . com to the front. This stupid program won't let me post a link -_-ll)**

** art/NaLu-Moment-434674220**

**I will try to draw pics for my chapters now :) Its fun! Cya laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The streets of the market bustled with people, seeming shoulder to shoulder at every corner. The sun was beating down furiously on the pair, the pyro thinking nothing of it while the kitten was huddled in between his scarf and his neck, hoping to diminish the heat with the shade of her partner's messy hair. The ocean if people made her stomach knot. She knew if she was on the ground, she would be trampled. The cursed mage curled her claws into the fabric of the dragonslayer while he looked around the marketplace. Natsu's stomach growled, dominating the roar of the streets.

"Hahaha!" Natsu laughed as he smelt the sunsweet air and sprinted off toward the nearest food vendor. Lucy dug her claws into his scarf, hanging on for dear life as the dragonslayer ran through the crowd at full speed. He weaved in and out of the crowd of people, eyes set on his destination. Lucy attempted to hiss in his ear, but the sound of the crowd muted her cry as Natsu bumped into a man carrying a pile of firewood.

"Sorry!" Natsu scrambled up and continued his gait toward the food. Lucy opened her eyes, shaking her head to clear the dizziness caused by the fall. The neko froze. Legs and feet stomped on the ground like a stampede all around her. _Natsu had dropped her_.

Lucy meowed at the top of her tiny lungs, hoping the pyro's crazy hearing would pick up her cries. A sharp pain sprouted from her tail and the kitten scrambled forward, her fears of being trampled suddenly realized. She crashed into a log of firewood dropped by the man. Lucy looked up at the man, who had stopped picking up his wood. He was dressed in a long dark cloak that shaded every part of him except his smile. Lucy stopped dead. She knew that smile. The enemy she thought she had defeated, the man who cursed, her, who she thought was dead, _was headed right for her_.

"NATSU!" Lucy attempted to call out to her friend, but his name escaped as a meow. She turned tail and began to run, weaving her way through the forest of legs. She felt a weight of her back that shoved her to the ground and began to drag her back. A passing stranger stepped over her, his boot catching her temple. Lucy's vision went sideways and she went limp, allowing the spell that bound her, to bring her back to the dark wizard.

"Thought you had me defeated did you Miss Heartfilia?" Lucy's vision darkened as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Natsu frowned after shoving the first turkey leg into his mouth. Wasn't he forgetting something?

"Oh yeah! Hey Luce, you want some-" Natsu froze after seeing that his furry companion was nowhere in sight.

"Luce?!" Natsu whirled around, tipping the table and chair he was just occupying. He rushed over to the food vendor, already sweating.

"Did you see a small cream cat around here?" Natsu asked. His voice was hoarse and cracked. The vendor shook his head.

"No one but you. You want more chicken?" the dragonslayer ignored him as he turned to the sea of people. He took off running, bobbing and weaving through the crowd.

"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU! LUUUUCYYYY!"

* * *

**Hey minna-san! I know I promised a longer chapter, but I wanted to try a cliff hanger and really kill you guys! :D I know. I'm evil. Anywho! I'll try to post two chapters per month now haha I know I've only been doing one per month… *facepalm* Please R&R! **

**-Natsumi ;)**


End file.
